


18. waterfall

by ultearmilkovich



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kama Sutra, Raw Dogging, not very happy sex i guess, position: waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: “What if I let you pretend? You can use me.”“Just like you’ll use me?”
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Mirajane Strauss
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	18. waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Ingrid ily baby
> 
> use protection, kids

They met at a bar two towns away from Magnolia. Mirajane, when she saw Jellal, almost turned away and marched back out the door had Jellal not recognized her and called her over. It wasn’t ideal, but after the long night she had, a night filled with bitter goodbyes, hasty retreats and a literal demon on her tail, it was nice to see a friendly face.

Jellal asked her what she was doing so far away from the guild. When Mirajane didn’t reply, he signaled the barmaid over and asked for two more pilsners. Beer would not have been Mirajane’s first choice to drink, but she’d take anything right now. 

Mirajane tried to drink hers all in one go. She didn’t realize how parched she’d been. Jellal watched her with barely concealed confusion. They didn’t know each other very well, but she guessed she looked out of place here. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“No. You can buy me another drink, though. Something stronger.”

Jellal laughed at her, and did just that. It took no time at all for the barmaid to come back with the two whiskeys he asked for. “Wanna let me guess?” When Mirajane only scoffed and sipped at her drink, Jellal pressed on. “Lover’s quarrels?”

“I don’t have a lover.”

“No?”

Mirajane shook her head. Men sometimes thought that they were the center of a woman’s universe. “Do you think so little of me that you think I’d run away because I was scorned by a lover?”

“I hardly know you,” Jellal pointed out.

“Right. So shut up and keep it that way.”

Jellal rolled his eyes. From what he’d seen before, Mirajane was a sweet little thing. He didn’t know who this disgruntled woman was beside him.

After a while, the silence began to get to Mirajane. “Actually, can we talk about something else? It's kind of awkward if we’re just sitting here.”

Jellal didn’t point out that it was her who’d made things awkward. “Right. I can’t really talk about my work. Or why I’m here. I don’t imagine you’d be too interested in anything else.”

Mirajane visibly deflated. She finished the liquor, and then reached for Jellal’s when she noticed he hadn’t touched his.

“Wanna pace yourself?” Jellal asked lazily.

That was when Mirajane began to cry. She choked on the whiskey as a sob startled out of her. Jellal looked alarmed.

“Christ. No more alcohol for you, then.” He thumped a hand against Mirajane’s back as she coughed. He watched her cry, not knowing what to do for her, feeling like an asshole.

“Jellal?” She asked after her lungs stopped feeling like they were on fire.

“What?”

“Do you have a room up here?”

The small room he had upstairs was tight, but it had a big enough bed that Mirajane welcomed herself to. It seemed her crying spell had dried up quickly, and in its place was some sort of mania that terrified Jellal. 

She left him to take a quick shower, forgoing asking for his permission.

When she came out in a tiny towel, Jellal thought she’d keep it on. No, he’d hoped. 

But Mirajane let the little, green towel drop, showcasing her gorgeous assets. Jellal felt shameless looking, but Mirajane preened under the attention. 

Jellal snapped himself back to attention. This was no time to get distracted. Or rather, it was an excellent time to get distracted, but it would bear terrible consequences.

“Tell me what’s going on first.”

Mirajane stretched her arms above her head, her muscles straining. “I don’t really feel like talking, if you catch my drift.”

“Then go find someone else’s bed to warm, Mirajane.”

“What, you can’t do a no strings thing? Still holding out a candle for your dear Er-”

“Don’t.” Jellal snapped. “Don’t say her name.”

Mirajane smiled. “We can turn the lights off. You won’t even know the difference.”

Jellal wiped his sweaty palms on the lap of his pants. “Look, you’re drunk,”

“Oh, please. I’ve worked behind a bar for 7 years now. If you think 3 drinks can get me anywhere near drunk, you’re terribly mistaken.”

“Fair enough. I’m still not gonna fuck someone who’s clearly messed up.”

Mirajane crawled on the bed until she was at the center of it, apparently feeling no shame in nudity. Jellal, when he realized he was still looking, turned away. He sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the worn hardwood under his feet. He sighed when he felt Mirajane’s supple body pressed against his back. Her arms wound around his shoulders, and she dragged her lips against the side of his neck.

How long had it been? Too long. It had been a mistake, but it had been glorious. When he’d had Erza beneath him, over him, beside him, it had been bliss. It had been hell. He didn’t deserve her, and he never would. 

“What if I let you pretend? You can use me.” 

Her hand sought out his stiffening cock. Jellal grabbed her wrist when she began to fondle him. “Just like you’ll use me?”

Mirajane hummed in assent. “Doesn’t that sound like a fun way to pass the time?”

He was confused. She seemed really torn up a while ago when she cried, but here she was, acting like nothing happened, offering her body and audaciously, asking for the comfort of a meaningless fuck. Jellal had always been a little bit crazy, and it just proved to be true, because he was actually considering it. His dick was already giving its eager blessing.

Mirajane’s voice, cloying sweetness, whispered in his ear. “Come on, Jellal. Turn around.”

He did. Mirajane bathed in the gentle glow of candlelight was something to behold. He loved the beguiling way she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and the way it defiantly curtained down the side of her face anyway when she bent down to take his cock in her mouth. She fussed with his belt and pants, had it off him in no time at all. Because he felt stupid with just his shirt and overcoat on, he took those off, too. 

He hated how quickly he was agreeing to this. He ought to put in more of a resistance, but he liked it. He liked the way Mirajane wrapped her tongue around the underside of his cock and the way her cheeks hollowed out when she sucked. He liked the way she moaned, as if this gave her pleasure. He liked the way he could forget, even for just a little bit. He liked it so much, his hand found the back of her head where he gripped her hair hard enough to hurt. He didn’t know if he was the kind of person who liked their sex with a little pain. Maybe he was, but he’d never be so with Erza. He’d caused her more than enough pain in one lifetime. 

But maybe here, with someone who didn’t matter to him he could be that person.

He tensed up, shook, and he grabbed Mirajane’s hair tighter when he came. Mirajane didn’t object. 

“Hold on. Show me,” he said, when Mirajane made to move away. There was an excited glint in her eyes when she obeyed, opening her mouth to show him the come that pooled under her tongue. 

Satisfied, Jellal swiped a thumb over her glossy bottom lip. “Good girl. Now swallow.”

Obediently, Mirajane did so, despite the bitterness she didn’t care for. Once down her throat, she showed Jellal her empty mouth, which he kissed, licked into, as if he was trying to taste himself there. His grip on her hair loosened as his whole hand now cradled the back of her head so he could kiss her so hard that their teeth clacked together. 

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Jellal told her matter of factly. He saw a dusting of pink over Mirajane’s face, as if she hadn’t just sucked the soul out of his dick. 

“Okay.” 

The two of them scrambled into position with Mirajane on her back, and Jellal on his belly between her legs. It was almost funny how eager they were acting, as if they didn’t hate this. Jellal wasted no time, clearly not feeling the common indolence after orgasm, using his thumbs to spread Mirajane apart and licking into the core of her. 

The resulting moan, so loud and brazen, sent blood rushing right to his tired dick. Encouraged, Jellal endeavored on, showing the dexterity of his tongue. 

Jellal pressed his tongue against the underside of her clit and sucked, gently. This had Mirajane groaning in pleasure, so loud that Jellal had a moment to wonder if the people sleeping next door could hear them. 

“God,  _ please _ ,” Mirajane hissed. 

Feeling himself harden against her leg, Jellal sped up, bringing his fingers into the mix to get Mira there faster. Jellal inserted one, then two of his longest fingers into her, rubbing more than pistoning, searching for the sweet spot of hers. He thought he finally found it when Mirajane jerked, then moaned when he persisted on the pleasure point.

The dual stimulation was too much. The breath from her lungs hitched as she felt Jellal’s long fingers prod at the spongy flesh inside of her. Pressure was building inside of her, much too soon. Mirajane shivered, ground down so she could rut her clit against the bridge of Jellal’s nose. The involuntary spasm of her knee against the side of his head was almost enough to knock him out. Jellal chuckled against her. 

“Patience,” he said.

“I want you inside me, now,” came her breathless demand.

She hadn’t finished yet, but she was probably feeling impatient. He could understand, and be merciful.

Jellal got up on his knees and picked up Mirajane by grabbing her rump. Mirajane pushed herself up by the elbows so she could see what Jellal was doing. He looked her right in the eye as he opened his mouth to spit on her pussy before directing his cock into her. 

As he drove into her again and again, her back arched beautifully, more so when her hands pushed her upwards, then towards him so she could meet his thrusts. He squeezed at the cheeks of her ass as he moved faster, losing himself. Jellal could tell himself all he wanted that he hated it, but it felt good.

When Mirajane’s hands tired, she not so gently lowered herself back on the bed, opting instead to grab at the bottom railings of the bed frame. Jellal didn’t even think to stop, panting hard as he chased himself to finish. Mirajane bumped her head on the railing, hard. 

“Heh. Sorry.” Jellal said, kind of not sorry at all. 

Mirajane rolled her eyes at him.

Jellal despised how her hand sought his and held it softly as he fucked her, a tender act in the midst of an almost violent fuck. Disgust battled with pleasure as he pushed into Mirajane, and if he could be damned to pinpoint the reason why, it was probably because he could look right into her face. She was not Erza, and no one would ever be as good as Erza. He wished he had the foresight to put Mirajane on her hands and knees instead. 

Jellal focuses on feeling the pleasure and nothing else. He couldn’t afford to let the shadows win all the time. 

He compensated by speeding up, hitting that spot inside of her that made her howl. Jellal, enticed by the sway of Mirajane’s breasts, bent his head to flick his tongue against her nipple, when he could catch it in his mouth. 

It was enough to make Mirajane tip over the edge. She came with a gasp, then the audible low exhale of exhaustion leaving her. Jellal’s mind was still spinning, so he didn’t notice how Mirajane’s two hands reached up and grabbed him by his cheeks before she pulled him down for a kiss.

Jellal was a little shocked. Still, he licked into her mouth that still tasted of his essence despite hating the act. How sorry was it that this was what made him come, buried deep inside Mirajane, kissing her. He burned with shame, with want. 

When he pulled away from Mirajane’s face, he could see the little smirk on her lips, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Now it was his turn to be just a little pissed. He pulled out of her, immediately feeling their cum leak out of her hole.

Jellal took a tissue from the nightstand to wipe off. The realization that he had welcomed this woman who he did not exactly like, into his chambers to spend the night and what was left of it, just dawned on him. 

“You know, your cock is bigger than the strap on Erza used to fuck me with.” Mirajane said casually, still in the indecent position Jellal left her in, dripping on the bed. 

Jellal scoffed, properly annoyed now. He pushed at Mirajane’s leg to keep her off his side of the bed. Naked, he drew the only blanket over his body and blew the candles out.

“Just shut up, Mirajane.”

He heard Mirajane push off the springy mattress and enter the bathroom to clean up. The run of the shower lulled Jellal to sleep, faster than his humiliation and self-loathing can catch up to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know that men have a long refractory period than what i wrote dont look at me
> 
> twt: @ULTEARMlLKOVICH


End file.
